Nerve Roidmude
Roidmude 006, originally a Low-Class Cobra-Type 'combatman, was one of the Roidmudes revived and situated in the world of Equestria Girls in the Kamen Rider Drive/Equestria Girls/RWBY crossover fanfic ''A Golden Drive Through Equestria. He became one of the few Roidmudes to unlock his Super Evolution after being denied the chance in his previous life, however, he was defeated by Kelly Randall and Banno before he could fully utilize his power. Profile * '''Fanfic: A Golden Drive Through Equestria. * Episodes: 2, 4-6 * Motif: ** Low-Class: Cobra-Type ** Advanced: Crime Lord, Nervous System * Human Form/Synchronize: He still goes with the form he had in the show * Destroyed By: Kamen Rider Gold Drive's Overdrop (First Body) Character History Prior To The Fanfic At some point, Roidmude 006 was revived along with all 108 Roidmudes. During this point, the Roidmudes caught wind of Heart's last moments and how he made a friend with a human. Outraged, the Roidmudes staged a rebellion, with Nerve being the one who laid the finishing blow on Heart. It was here that he discovered that he was able to evolve by establishing superiority, and thus landed himself as one of the commanders of the Roidmudes, though it's later revealed that he was merely acting as a commander while the Roidmudes he was ordering were just playing along to allow him to evolve. He encountered Ross at some point and, while he got away, with the insistence of Judge, Nerve allowed Ross to become their Grim Reaper despite not being a Roidmude. Confronting Gold Drive Sometime later, the Roidmudes were faced with Gold Drive eliminating them by the numbers. Nerve summoned Ross to take care of the problem. Later on, he approached Kelly after she had defeated the Gunman Roidmude. After 'reuniting' with his creator, Banno, Nerve overwhelmed Kelly with his power, obtaining his Super Evolution in the process of nearly killing Banno as well. He would have succeeded had it not been for Rainbow Dash saving Kelly at the last minute. Afterwards, Ross confronts Nerve after realizing that the incident with Gunman was a set up to expose Ross and Judge as traitors. While he made short work of his henchmen, Ross was no match for Nerve as he attacked the former's nervous systems and, with the power of his Super Evolution, made him a puppet. He is later seen kidnapping Fluttershy to use not only as bait but also to power up Volt's invention, a conduit that would absorb the electricity in the city and converting it into a portal for other Roidmudes to go through. During his time holding her hostage, he held off on his own fighting Rainbow Dash and Applejack. However, he sustained such heavy wounds that he resorted to using the conduit to power himself up even further and killing Volt when he calls him out for his insubordination. However, even with his newly obtained powers, he was still no match for Banno as he and Kelly managed to defeat him by tapping into Type Overdrive. while his core survived, he was captured by a mysterious person who declares that the world will be Gold Drive's grave. Category:Villains Category:Snake Kaijin Category:Human Monsters Category:Roidmudes Category:A Golden Drive Through Equestria Category:Organ Monsters